Under the moonlight
by minnie313
Summary: Minerva loves Albus. Albus loves Minerva, but he has to go to Germany... what will Minerva, his seventh year student, do to protect him from harm ? rated M for later chapters lemon18
1. Part 1: The pendant 30th April 1944

hey there!!! It's my second lemon, dedicated to madditmcgranitt!!! aand... I DON'T forget my other ifc, but it's a more difficult one to write... not that lemons aren't difficult to write, because they ARE, at least for me, but I mean... well, with the work, the blocus approaching as well as the exams, I don't think I'll be able to write another chapter of "Amare pati est" before the end of the term... maddit, you see, I haven't forgotten you : I've got some time for me right now and I post the first part of the lemon you asked me. ;) I hope you'll enjoy, it's a bit different from the first one I did... enjoy!!!

Dislaimer: I am NOT JKR!!! really, would a ADMM shipper like me say that Albus is gay and Minerva not in love with him ? NO ?! I thought that as well...

Rating: 18

Summary (first part): Albus is going to Germany to fight Grindelwald and his 7th year student Minerva McGonagall (18 years) is sick worried about him... Well, she loves him from the very bottom of her soul!!! She cannot let him die, now, can she ? See what she will do to "protect him"... ;D

Under the moonlight

Part 1 : the pendant (30th April 1944)

Hogwarts was quiet on this peaceful springful night, the darkness of the night was only brightened and the moon and the shining stars. Albus Dumbledore, dressed in dark and practical muggles clothes was quietly heading towards the gates. A silver tabby cat was silently running to his side. Finally reaching him, it sat at his feet and transfigured into a eautiful young woman in a thin white gown.

"Miss McGonagall..."

"So, this was your plan ?" she asked "Going there in the middle of the night, leaving me-us without saying goodbye... was that your plan, sir ?" she asked him quietly, eyes locked with his.

"Minerva..." he whispered, taking a step forward and putting his hands on her shoulders "where I go, my dear, no one may follow me."

"Does it really have to be you ?" she whispered sadly, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You know that, already, my dear, deep down, you know the answer"

She sighed sadly and her head went down, she knew he couldn't let her go with him. Nor would he stay with her, even if she asked him to, which she couldn't. But she loved him so much, she longed for him so much... and ... he wasn't even gone that she already missed him... If he didn't come back, she didn't know what she would do... but could she protect him ? Yes!! Yes, that she could!! was the sort her grandmother had taught her ? Yes!! the "Agapès protection", the protection from the love... her love would take a part of her magic which would melt with the magic of the other and... the pendant!! yes, her grandfather's pendant!! Dumbledore would have to wear it, so that her magic would stay there until he was in danger and would eventually reach into her forces if he needed it... But there was the ritual to perform, she would have to dance, masked, in a clearing, a full moon night, to dance sensuously, because he would have to dream of her and... well... she blushed at the thought, fortunately, the night was really dark and he couldn't see anything, at least she hoped so... she just hoped he wouldn't despise her after he had come back... Well, her secret hopes were that they could, one day, be together, that he loved her as she loved him, ... but for now, she had to give him the pendant so that Grindelwald wouldn't kill him and that (hopefully) he would return to her. She raised her head again and their eyes locked. Her eyes never left his and he was mesmerized by the sight of her, gleaming in the moonlight, her emerald green eyes sparkling, her raven black hair shining, the slightest of blush subsiding on her cheeks, the way the moon reflected itself on her alabaster skin as her hands went at the back of her neck and unmade the attach of her silver and green pendant. She, then, put it round his neck, whispering:

"May it protect you as it protected my ancestors"

What she did next took him completely by surprise. Raising on her toes, she cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before he could respond, she pulled back and whispered softly:

"For luck. Come back soon, Albus"

Then, she transfigured into her cat form and she left him, aching for the soft touch of her fingers on his skin and aching for the feel of her soft sweet lips with their intoxicating sugary taste on his lips again, as well as on other parts of his anatomy. With a shudder, he realised he would ache for her for the rest of his life. His last thought before he apparated on the place he was expected to (aurors headquerters, London) was that he completely and utterly IN LOVE with Minerva McGonagall, his favourite student.


	2. Part 2: Albus has a vision 2nd May 1944

second part is uuuuup!!! ;D

Summary (part 2) : Albus has a vision

2nd May, under a full moon lit sky

"The young woman was wearing nothing under her low cut white gown with pleats mounting to the top of her hips, baring the white flesh of her hips, freeing her moves. For a few moment, she stood immobile in the clearing. His eyes were roaming at her, detailing the way her toes were slightly pushing the soft green grass, he detailed her lovely ankles, her well-rounded calves, her appetizing thighs, her slightly rounded hips, the oh so soft curve of her bosom, the way it mounted and descended with each breath she took or released, he detailed the curve of her neck, her full red lips whose taste he found himself aching to feel, her eyelids, barely visible through the holes of her mask, her raven black hair, shining in the moonlight.

Then, as if she had sensed his gaze, she began to move. She danced, following the rythm of an imaginary yet subtle music. Her arms were moving with grace, yet she seemed to dance with complete abandon. Her head was reversed, her slender body onduling, her legs executing complicated moves, her hips sashaying subtly, he could nearly see her bottom which he imagined being so firm and well rounded, her was mounting and descending quicker, now, her breathing heavier and heavier, her lips slightly parted.

He couldn't restrain his erection as he imagined her being his dear, HIS Minerva, the very woman he was in love with. Suddenly, it was as if he was touching her firm breasts. He moaned at the thought of carressing her legs, her inner thinghs, massaging her buttocks, fondling her breasts, tasting the soft skin of her neck, kissing her soundly and sensuously.

He could feel Minerva's soft lips kising the head of his cock, her tongue licking his length, her warm mouth around him, suckling and swallowing. He could see all this by watching the young woman dance. The pendant round his neck was warm, burning him a bit, only adding to his pleasure.

Suddenly, the young dancer stopped, placking herself against a tree, seemingly offering herself.

As waves of pleasure began to pass through him, she whispered:

"E mei corde, te amo. Amore mei me tibi offers et protego te. Semper."

After a pause, she added breathlessy:

"Come back to me, Albus"

Then, she opened her eyes and he recognized their emerald green shade."

"Minerva" he whispered. And suddenly, he couldn't restrain himself anymore and he came, her name on his lips as the vision faded. His eyes fluttered open as he awakened from his dream, feeling guiltier and guiltier as the second passed. Eventually, tiredness won over him and, touching the silver pendant she had given him and whispering her name with absolute love and reverence, he fell back to sleep.

hehehe... soooo how was that ???


	3. Part 3 : Minerva's Despair 23th August

here again!!! I DON'T forget you, you see!!! ;D blocus is in 2 weeks, I hope I'll have finished that fic by this time ;D

_Part 3 : Minerva's despair_

23th August 1944, 7:30 p.m

Since that night, in May, Albus had wanted to see her. It was an incredible force pushing him towards her He had known his attraction to her for years, had known of his feelings for her for months and ever since that night when he had come just thinking of her, he had know he was utterly completely definitely addicted to her.

He wanted to see her. And not only because of his addiction to her. He wanted answers. Answers that she alone could give him: what exactly was the pendant she had given him ? How did it worked ? Was it the cause of his addiction to her ? Could it work in the other way too ? He sighed. Surely she knew this. He had recognized the ceremony as an old pagan one and he knew her grandmother had been the last druidess of Scotland. Yes, she surely knew what this was all about...

But, would she tell him ? They weren't exactly "close" anymore. He hadn't been there for her graduation, still kept at the hospital, but he could have sent her an owl to tell he was proud of her, to tell her something,... When her grandmother had died, last month, he could at least have sent his condolences... He hadn't. He had believed that if he stayed too close to her, he would end up doing something rash, VERY rash, and she sure, didn't deserve something like that...

But now, everything had changed. Armando had asked him to take someone as apprentice for the two following years and, of course, she had seemed the ideal choice... So, now, he was heading to her London's flat, to ask her to become his apprentice for the two upcoming years. And he soooo wanted her to be near him. He shook his head, took a deep breath and entered the building.

23th August 1944, 6:30 p.m

The sun was setting and its last rays were filtering through the curtains, giving the room its only lighting. Minerva was laying on her sofa, her head weary, her eyes dull, her hair a mess, she wore only a large purple PJ she had bought because it reminded her of him.

She sighed. She didn't know whether he was dead or alive. She didn't know whether her magic had protected him. All she knew was that he hadn't been there, next to her during the latest most important times of her life. He hadn't even WRITTEN for Merlin's sake!!!

Now, more than ever, she missed him. Oh! How she missed him!!! Not to be able to breathe in his smell of cocoa and lemon, not to be able drown herself in his blue poles, not to be able to hear his voice... For her, it was torture, excruciating pain, in a word : HELL.

Actually, perhaps he was alright, in Hogwarts. Perhaps he just didn't want to see her ever again because of the kiss or the vision, perhaps he was just trying to avoid her... She didn't know.

Her despair, her sadness, her angst, it all was increasing the excruciating pain she felt in her chest. It was as if her body was torn apart and her heart, shattered to pieces. A single heavy teardrop made its way from the corner of her eye to her lips, an then, she began to sob heavily, hugging her pillow, lying down in foetal position.

23th August 1944, 7:30 p.m

She didn't know how long she cried her heart out, or whether she had fallen asleep or not. All she knew was that when she opened her eyes, the room was dark as well as the sky. She quickly sat up and dried her cheeks. She sighed sadly again and leaned back on the sofa.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She nearly jumped out of her seat and practically ran to the door. Taking a deep breath, she nervously opened the door, to...HIM.

Minerva let out little strangled cry and she jumped in his arms, nearly making them both fall on the stone floor. HE was there, Albus Dumbledore, "HER" Albus, the very man she was in love with... He had come back to her.

TBC...

how was it ??? good ? bad ? can do better ? there is only one way to tell me how you feel about my story: REVIEW!!!


	4. Part 4: The Talk 23th August 1944

here again, guys! I don't forget you! the "talk" isn't in THIS part, but it's coming! (I've begun it! WHAT A START!)

soooo... here we go:

_Part 4 : The "talk" 1/2_

23th August 1944, 7:30 pm

_Minerva let out little strangled cry and she jumped in his arms, nearly making them both fall on the stone floor. HE was there, Albus Dumbledore, "HER" Albus, the very man she was in love with... He had come back to her._

Suddenly, she burst into sobs. He put his arms round her neck and waist and he pulled her in her flat, locking he door behind him with wandless magic. He held her tightly as she sobbed heavily, wetting his clothes. He himself began to cry, his tears rolling down his cheeks and into his beard. The emotion of seeing each other again was overwhelming, even though they had never been lovers.

After some time, both their sobs had subsided, he whispered:

"Minerva ? Minerva ?"

She didn't answer and he understood that she was asleep. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He put her to bed and transfigured her clothes into an emerald nightgown, thin but conservative. He, then, sat on the bed and simply looked at her neck... she wore the same pendant as him...

"We'll have to talk seriously, my dear..." he whispered, caressing her cheek before his hand came to rest on her pendant.

He still didn't know what exactly were the effects of those twin pendants, but he knew that his feelings for her as well as his addiction to her were genuine, they weren't one of the jewels' effects. No, those came from the inside of him, from the very bottom of his soul and heart.

As he watched her peaceful face, his eyes became heavier and heavier and he finally fell asleep on her bed, his head resting next to hers, on her pillow.

24th August 1944, 6:30

Minerva awakened as the first rays of sun filtered through the curtains of her bedroom. Her eyes opened on the vision of the man she loved, asleep in her bed, holding her in his arms. She closed her eyes again to savor the feeling of being in his warm embrace before opening them again to detail his facial features. He looked relaxed and appeased, far away from the worry, the pain and the stress this war had put on him.

A strand of silver hair was on his face and she softly brushed it away with two fingers, admiring the way his brows frowned and then, relaxed back again and vice versa, letting her fingers linger softly on his face, caressing his brows, his crooked nose, his right cheek, his supple lips,... He suddenly opened his eyes, wide awake. She blushed and he found her even more beautiful. He chuckled, then took her wrist in one hand and brought her fingers to his mouth. He kissed them softly and whispered:

"Good morning, my dear"

"Good morning, Albus"

Their eyes locked and his other hand, winding itself in her silky locks, brought her face to his ever so softly as he leant down just as softly, inch by inch. Then, they kissed softly, his lips barely brushing over hers before he pulled back.

"I love you, Minerva"

"I love you too, Albus" she replied before pulling herself back to him for a kiss that left them both breathless. After, he put his arms on her waist and whispered:

"Love, we'll need to talk..."

"I know, Albus, believe me, I know... but couldn't we wait a bit longer before ?"

"Anything you want, my dear, anything..."

TBC.....

as usual, Reviews MAKE my day/night ;)


	5. Part 4: The Talk suite24th August 1944

Hey guys! be happy because there is only ONE chapter to go before it ends... and I'm cruel, so you WON'T have the answers today mwahahahahahah! ;D ("If you murder me, then you'll never know the answers about the pendant" ;D)

Here comes the part2, I hope you won't hate me too much ... and it's lemony in there ;D

Enjoy!

_**Part 4 : The "talk" 2/2**_

_24th August 1944, 6:30 am_

Minerva's eyes fluttered open and she awakened to the soothing feeling of being safely encased in the arms of the love of her life. Albus. She still couldn't quite believe that he loved her, as being IN LOVE with her, but it was soooo wonderful to feel his strong arms around her. Her hand and her head were resting on his chest and she could feel its gentle mounting and descending as well as the steady rythm of his heartbeat. Albus softly kissed the top of her head and she raised her face to his.

"Hi, Tabby" he said with a soft smile.

"Hi, Albus" she whispered back "do you want to talk now ?" she whispered shyly. He chuckled at his kitten's sudden uneasyness.

"Well, you know, my dear, now is as good as any time, love"

"Albus..."

"Yes ?"

"Do you really love me ? I mean REALLY really..."

He didn't say anything but hid his hurt at her distrust of him and, knowing her legilimency capacities were always switched on, he took her small hands in his larger ones and dropped down his mental shields.

What she, then, saw was pure love, adoration and trust... she could feel all the love he felt for her, its gentle warmth engulfing her and she KNEW these feelings would be in him forever. She knew, too, that she would always love him and stay by his side, no matter what! His love was kind of nurturing her and she felt her own heart swelling with so much love it was nearly overwhelming. Albus smiled at her. She knew now. And her love, her so very deep love for him, he could see it reflected in her gorgeous emerald green eyes and all over her face. He could feel it, too. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but didn't care, as she brilliantly smiled back.

That woman, that gorgeous wonderful woman loved him! He kissed her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks and then, reacting to her so close proximity, he kissed her on the lips.

Fully. Sensuously. Passionately. Breathlessly.

He gently nibbled her bottom lip, asking for an entrance she would give him right away.

_"Albus..."_ she moaned in his mind, their mind connection still not broken.

_"I love you, Minerva"_ he replied before concentrating on kissing the love of his life. She granted him the access he wanted and his tongue entered her hot mouth, explorating its every corners, their lips molding onto each other's, their tongue teasing.

He kissed her pulse point, her neck, making her shiver with delightful anticipation, and he began a thorough exploration of his body by gentle nibblings, kissing and licking, tasting her soft skin...

But he suddenly stopped. No, they couldn't. HE couldn't do this to her. He would not... for Merlin's sake, she had just graduated and no doubt she would agree being his apprentice... Plus, there was the age gap: 80 years, no less! She had all her life at her feet, waiting for her to begin it! He couldn't! He desentangled himself from her and sat up on the bed. She moved to sat right in front of him and softly traced his jaw line with one finger. She had sensed his thoughts, but wouldn't let him do this. He raised his eyes to hers.

"Albus" she whispered "I WILL be your apprentice for the two upcoming years. But what is there to prevent us to BE together, to stay.. lovers ? Albus, we..."

"I cannot do this to you, Tabby, I do not wish to take away your life, your youth,... I'm so older than you..."

"I don't care ! I don't mind the age gap between us, and you KNOW that, for me, age is but a number. I love you! I want to stay with you! I wanna make love to you! I want us to be together, Albus! And I know you do, too."

"Minerva, I have so many enemies, if they were to find out about you, if the others were to find out, what would they say ?"

"Who are those "others"?"

"I don't know, ... people...."

"Well, they don't need to know, now, do they ?"

"You would accept for us to be in secret ?"

"Albus, I just want to be with you! Please, Albus, please, give us a chance!"

The plea in her voice, the tears of hope and despair in her eyes, the pure love for him he could feel in her as well as how much he had just hurt her, it all made his resolves disappear and he very voluntarily gave in to his feelings for her. He whispered her name both mentally and verbally before he kissed her. More passionately than before, if it even was possible. He loved her, wanted her and desired her so ! He pressed her firmly against his chest, the feeling of her firm but soft bosom placked against it and her rolling her hips, rocking them on his (at that moment) still partially erect member, erected him fully. her

She wound her legs round his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt. Within a few moments, she had taken his shirt off him and had begun to kiss his broad chest, teasing his nipples with her fingers, then her tongue, making him groan. His responses to her ministrations were echoing both in her bedroom and in her mind, increasing her arousing. He pinned her down on her bed and, with a small wave of his hand.

Then, he pulled himself on top of her and kissed her mouth. He kissed her jaw, her pulse point and her neck again and teased her earlobe with his tongue as his thumbs were (not so) gently rolling her dark pink nipples. She moaned his name, which aroused him even more. Then, his tongue replaced his thumbs and she was writhing on the bed, as he sucked, licked and nipped her nipples.

"Oooooh yesss... Albusssss" she moaned

"You're so beautiful, my love" he whispered back.

Their thoughts, feelings and sensations were mingling, and this aroused both of them as they had never been, actually, as they had never thought possible to be.

He lowered his sensuous path and arrived at her soft curled hairs. He gently spread her legs and his eyes darkened when he saw her glistening flesh. He moaned, loudly, at the proof of her state of arousal. He teased her entrance lightly with one finger, before entering her. He teased her a bit before adding a second digit to the first . Albus began thrusting into her, curling his fingers to hit just the good spots and stimulating her clit with his thumb. Her moans became cries and she climaxed, screaming his name.

Both their minds were still locked and he was so aroused by her orgasm that he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He barely let her recover before he entered her with his hard cock and she came again, her inner muscles clenching around him, screaming his name. Then, he began to thrust into her and their cries and minds were still joined. They climaxed together, their mind increasing the pleasure given by their orgasms. It wasn't like anything they'd experienced before...

After a few moments, Albus moved to disengage himself from her but she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, asking him to stay.

_"Thank you, Albus"_she whispered softly in his mind.

_"Whatever for, love ?"_

_"For indulging me... Albus?_

_"Yes, my Tabby ?"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too, Minerva. I love you too"_

With this, they drifted to sleep.

tbc...

I know I'm veeery eviiil but... you still got a lemon AND my longest chapter so far! ;D don't expect next one after my exams, that is to say in 5 weeks ;D And YES, you'll know all about the pendants ;D it's a promise, I never break my promises... conciously. I can forget I made one, though... But you'll know about the pendants' secret, that's sure... ;D Nooooow, could I have reviewSSS ? pwetty pwease *doing kitty eyes*


	6. Part 5: In the Kitchen 24th August 1944

Hey guys! I'm BACK with this story! I'm now posting the 6th chapter which won't be the last cause there will be another chapter after this one that WILL be the last (at laaaast ^^) and this last chapter is already begun... I'm motived to finish this story but I'm not sure about "amare pati est", my other story as I'll have even more work than I had last year... makes you want to re-do your first year... ^^'

Chapter VI

24th August, 5 pm

Albus slowly opened his eyes, waking up with a bit of difficulty. He automatically put one arm on her side of the bed, only to discover that she had gotten up long ago, the sheets being startlingly cold. He conjured himself pajama bottoms on put them on before looking for his Tabby.

Sensing he was awake, she smiled fondly and put water to boil for some tea. She was though startled to see him entering her kitchen in nothing more than his pajama bottoms, his pendant over his broad naked chest, his hair and beard somewhat ruffled. She couldn't help the instinct to touch him and she put a hand on his chest, warming her instantly.

"Minerva" he said in a mere whisper.

"I know, I owe you some answers..."

"Take your time, Kitten"

!

"I... well, the water is ready, sit down. Would you care for some tea ?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, thanks"

she poured them both some tea, shaking slightly.

She seemed so nervous and scared... Were her answers so... frightening? Or was it of his reactions she was afraid? He let her pour them both some tea, putting himself a ton of sugar and milk and to her, a little bit of homey. Then, he took one of her small hands in his larger ones and drew calming, reassuring circles on the top of it. she appeared to be a bit less nervous even though she was chewing her lower lip.

"Well... hmmm... the pendants...hummm where to begin?"

"The beginning sounds good enough for me, Kitten"

"Ok... well..."

"Minerva, breathe, take this at your own time. I won't ever leave you or hate you or be dreadful to you because of what you're about to say, which is only the way the pendants are functioning, not that they have an influence upon the feelings we have for each other because I DO know I loved you as a man even before you gave me this pendant."

"I know, it's just... I don't want you to feel trapped with someone like me..."

"What do you mean, love?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare her but being perplexed by her internal turmoil.

"Well, you see, the pendants never interfere with or influe on whatever feelings their two bearers have towards each other. It's just a protection, a way for you or me to have energy when lacking of it by taking it from the other."

"So it doesn't work only for me? It would work for you, too?" asked Albus relieved to know he would have some way to protect her when he would be away.

"Yes, it...would"

"Good."

"Good? Albus, how could it be good? I would be able to..."

"Pick up in my energy stores, yes. I don't mind it. In fact, I rather like it as it would permit me to have some way to protect you whenever I'm away and you need me". He took both her hands in his and pressed them slightly against his chest. "You, know, Kitten, I feel relieved to know it works both sides otherwise it would have felt like depriving you of your health and I could never ever want that, my love. I don't ever want to see you hurt, my Kitten, you're way too precious to me"

His voice was so full of emotions. His eyes were shining with unshed tears of love. His hands felt gentle and warm upon hers and she felt and immense contentment. Shyly, she smiled and then continued:

"Well, this isn't all, you know, we're also... bonded"

"Bonded? More than telepathically?"

"How so, my Kitten?"

"The pendants bonded us telepathically because we have strong feelings for each other"

"You mean because we're in love?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes" she answered with a silly grin mirroring his own.

"And us making love, did that do something?"

"Yes... it bonded us together... forever" she whispered, scared of his reaction, afraid he would hate her for having tied him to herself for the rest of both their lives, and she dropped her head so that it was now facing the floor.

"It bonded us? As in the ancient pagan bonding ceremony?"

"Yes" she whispered so low he wasn't sure he had caught it correctly.

"Well" he replied with a soft smile "it wasn't how I'd imagined our wedding to be but you won't find any argument against it with me"

"You're sure? Albus, when I mean forever, I MEAN forever... If one of us dies, the other has more likely still less than a year to live..."

"What about your grandmother ?"

"She had had to use Dark Magic to survive until I was of age and able to take care of myself... she didn't want me to be alone..."

"Is there any way to revert it?"

"What..."

"Kitten, I'll probably die long before you... I wouldn't want you to..."

"I don't care about me, or the length of time I'll live... what I care about is you, Albus... would YOU..."

"I know that, anyway, with or without our bond, I wouldn't outlive you my love"

"..."

"Is that everything there was to it, my Kitten?" he gently inquired.

"Yes.." she shyly answered.

"So you see, it wasn't that terrible, was it?" he whispered tenderly, gently yet possessively cupping her face with his hands.

"No" she replied in a mere whisper.

He kissed her tenderly and she began to deepen his kiss when...

TOC TOC TOC!, an owl tapped lightly on the kitchen's window.

Minerva opened it and the bird majestuously flied into the room. It was a Hogwarts owl. The young woman nervously opened the letter which was destined to her.

"Kitten? What is it?" asked Albus, his chest tightening with apprehension and guilt. She turned over to face him, smiling:

"It's Dippet. I had sent him a brief message saying you had stayed at my flat as we had found ourselves sooo much catching up to do and that I had accepted the position of Albus Dumbledore's apprentice"

He smiled, relieved, as she continued:

"He just asks you to make me sign whatever paper I have to sign and to send it to him. He wishes me a good holiday and ends by a , and I quote, "I look forward to seeing you at the beginning oe the term"

"That's good"

"Come on, now Albus, hand over those papers" she said, smiling brightly.

tbc...

Ok, I know I've been away for quite a long time but could I still have a littl' review? pwetty pwease ?


	7. Part 6: Little girl's dream 20thDec 1944

Hey guys! I'm taking advantage of a little free time to type my last chapter of this fic ^^! I've got lot of work and I've had difficulties to keep on (meaning I didn't kept on at all ^^'). Anyway, I've finished one of my three biggest works and I feel joyful enough to type it now! ;D So... here you are, I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. I find it mushy myself but I wrote it a month ago and I had just learned one of my best friend had just become fiancée to her guy! ;D Soooo OF COURSE, I decided to dedicate it to her and... here it is: ^^

Enjoy...

_Part 7: A little girl's dream..._

17 months later, the 20th December 1945, 7 pm

Albus was rapidly walking back to Hogwarts. He was in a hurry. He was rather preoccupied. Nervous, that word would better to describe him. Yes, this cold blooded man was nervous. And indeed, today was no ordinary day. Today was the day her would ask his precious Minerva to gratefully-consent-to-please-think-of-the-possibility-of-perhaps-marrying-him.

Of course, they were already bonded. Bonded in such a way that a wedding would appear superfluous, ridiculous even to some people. And, of course, she had seemed to acclimate herself very easily to the idea of being forever bonded to him, body, mind and soul. Until now, that is. Useless to say that Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald and, accessorily, savior of the Wizarding world was still insecure about his ability to make the love of his life happy for ever after. But he decided to stop worrying about this right now, what was bound to happen would happen anyway, and recentred his thoughts on the reason he would propose to her (besides the fact that he wanted to be legally bound to her and to be able to love her more openly, this being, of course, the main reason): she had recently told him how, as a little girl, she had dreamt of marrying the man of her dreams : HIM. The happy thought of having won the most wonderful woman on earth, even though he didn't know how, made him grin like a fool. He, of course, hadn't said anything at the time, he had just tightened his arms around her and tenderly kissed her temple. But inside, he had known he would do anything to make her little girl's dream happen (actually, he would do all he could to make her dream happen). He just hoped she would say yes...

When he (finally) entered their rooms, passing through the door linking his office to hers, she was still totally engulfed in her work. Her eyes were focused on the essay she was correcting, her glasses, descending slightly with every movement of her bust. Some tendrils of hair had escaped from her bun and a glow had formed upon her white skin which he knew to be soft and creamy or slightly red with arousal. In a word, she was magnificent. He came beside her and looked upon her shoulder. She had sensed his presence and closing her eyes, she smiled and gently brushed his mind with hers , making him shiver with delight. Then, she turned her head and faced him, smiling brightly. His breath caught up in his throat, as always when she smiled to him that way. Albus made her get up, took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Kitten, we're going out tonight" he said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I've got a surprise for you"

"I... well, I think I'll just go and change"

"Alright, we meet up here in half an hour?"

"Alright, _à tout de suite_"

The 20th December 1945, 7:30 pm

Minerva entered the room looking like an Angel on earth. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps and she had artistically brought up her hair in a loose French twist with loose tendrils of hair delicately framing her face. She was wearing sapphire earrings and the slightest of make-up.

"Divine" whispered Albus to himself. He reached out and took her hand which he softly, tenderly brushed with his slightly moist lips.

"You're breathtaking" he whispered hoarsely.

"I... thank you, you look rather good yourself" she said. And, indeed, he looked wonderful in his set of blue robes.

"Shall we, then ?"

"Yes, we shall" she answered with a smile.

The 20th December 1945,10:30 pm 

Minerva couldn't believe it!

He had apparated the two of them in the darkest street of a small town! She opened her eyes and they were instantly locked to his twinkling sapphires. He took lifted her chin to his face with a long finger and whispered:

"Welcome in Belgium, Kitten" Then, he softly kissed her, only letting his lips brush upon hers before he took her small hand in his and led her to the beginning of the street. They turned the dark corner they had appeared in and suddenly, they were in a rather crowded street. People wearing their best clothes were strolling up and down the street, without paying any attention to the two of them. The façades of the buildings were all lit with bright neon, matching the stars that were shining in the sky. They walked down the street and entered _"L'Aleandro"_, a small Italian restaurant which was very probably muggle (yes, this is a real restaurant! -my absolute favourite Italian restaurant! And, I'm not saying this to make some advertisement).

Albus had booked the back of the restaurant just for the two of them. The place was decorated in soft creamy tones and the candles on the table gave a soft glow which added itself to the already romantic atmosphere of the place.

He treated her with a full gastronomic menu, with all the specialities : first, a glass of Cinzano and a vegetarian antipasti ( mushrooms, aubergines, courgettes and capsicums fried in olive oil and put in the fridge, served cold) then, as starter, scampi all'Aleandro (delicious shrimps in cream and tomato sauce... you just damn yourself for it!), as main course, they had the Chef's speciality : linguine all'astice (I'd damn myself to eat it! linguine in a cream and tomatoes sauce with half a lobster per person! yummy!) and, as dessert, they had a zabaglione. (PS: dear Italians, I hope I didn't make any mistakes in writing the names ^^'). Throughout the meal, their conversation had been easy and fluent, as always. It was amazing that they could so easily speak together about very diverse subjects , such as music, food, the newest theories having come up in Transfiguration Today, Quidditch, etc.

When they were out in the dark street were they would apparate back to Hogwarts, Minerva sighed happily. These moments had been magical, perfect even and she sure couldn't remember having been any happier.

Later, as they were strolling Hogwarts grounds, Albus made the strangest thing: he knelt down beside her and, taking her hand in his, he locked his eyes with her...

"Minerva, Kitten, you are my life, my world. Your mere presence makes me the happiest man on earth. Your smile brings joy to my heart. Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?"

She felt her heart skip a beat from the euphoria she was experiencing and breathlessly, she put him and hugged him before kissing him fiercely.

"Should I take this as a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Albus Dumbledore!"

He took her in his arms and brought her back to their rooms in the castle where they spent much time to celebrate their incoming wedding. Later on, they were both lying in bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking , content to just hold each other.

_"Thank you, Albus" _ she whispered in his mind.

_"Whatever for, my dear ?"_

"Your made my every dream reality" she answered aloud.

He kissed her softly before whispering:

"And I'll protect them just as much as I'll protect you, my dearest Kitten"

"I know, love, and I'll do the same for you"

Then, she curled up against him and his arms totally encircled her lithe body. They were both fast asleep, knowing they had found an answer to their dreams.

THE END! (oooh! yeah!)


End file.
